


what is kirishima shit!?

by CinnamonSwirlx



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonSwirlx/pseuds/CinnamonSwirlx
Summary: kirishima tried to go to the gym but bakugou exists





	what is kirishima shit!?

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in french

Kirishima liked bakugou, but he did not like himself. He was a homosexual and he was very ashamed. He had feelings for a student in Class 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki. When he thought of Bakugou, his penis became a firm. One day, Kirishima went to the gym, but Bakugou was there. Because they were friends, Kirishima spoke hi. Bakugou did not answer. Kirishima wondered ... "is Bakugou concerned about something?" ....

——

When Kirishima returned to the dormitories, Bakugou was already there. He blushed when Bakugou looked at him. "What is Kirishima shit! Why are you staring at me! "Bakugou spoke. He caused Kirishima to blush a lot. Suddenly, Kirishima was against the wall. Bakugou licked Kirishima's ear. Kirishima trembled. Next, Bakugou slipped his hands under Kirishima's t-shirt. "B-Bakugou- ah! What are you doing! "Kirishima groaned as Bakugou lowered a hand into Kirishima's pants. Bakugou bit Kirishima's neck and stroked his penis. "You like this? Yes? You pig little bitch "Bakugou grunted. Kirishima moaned a lot at the sensation. He could not take it any longer, and he ended up in Bakugou's hand. "Shabby." Bakugou spoke before he left.


End file.
